Ganoderma is recognized as a high-value herb in traditional Chinese medicine. As early as in the Donghan dynasty more than 2,000 year ago, Ganoderma is recorded in the “Sheng Nong's herbal classic” as a herb which is beneficial for improving general health, health of cardiac system, intelligence, spirit, health of bones, action ability and life span. Ganoderma is a supreme herb which refers to one having significant therapeutic effect with little side effect. Among tens of thousands of herbs, supreme herbs are very rare. During the last decades, study on Ganoderma mycelia becomes a hot topic worldwide.
Ganoderma mycelia contain cells in which the nutrients absorbed by Ganoderma accumulate. Ganoderma mycelia have rich Ganoderma polysaccharide, Ganoderma organic germanium, Ganoderma polypeptides, triterpenes, 16 species of amino acids of which seven are essential to human, proteins, steroid, mannitol, courmarin glycosides, alkaloids, organic acids (primarily fumaric acid), and trace elements comprising P, Fe, Ca, Mn, Zn, etc. Ganoderma mycelia have significant use in medical cares, e.g. anti-tumor therapy, improvement in liver health, immunity, sleep condition, and health of cardiovascular system, delaying ageing and treatment of neurasthenia. However, although wild Ganoderma Lucidum strain collected in nature can propagate, they have many defects in industrial production and cannot meet requirements of large-scale production of Ganoderma products.